


In The Middle Of The Night夜深沉（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Logan Pierce仍没有放弃对Reese下手，并且这次手段更极端。在Reese设法处理的同时，他发现Finch有时会梦游，而且显然有些在他清醒时不会承认的毛病。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Middle Of The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975579) by [Huggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle). 



> *RFR无差  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

“你不需要这么麻烦的。” Reese说。

这句话本来能听起来更有说服力一些，可惜，肩膀突然一阵锐痛让他只能咬紧牙关从牙缝里吐字。

“不需要？”Finch一只手扶住他的胳膊，以通常情况下更适合Finch本人而非Reese的速度引着Reese走进一间公寓的客厅。这是Finch的又一间安全屋，Reese此前从没来过。“我不介意一一历数你身上的伤，John。但是我想，不用提醒，你我都知道，现在留你一个人待着不安全，特别是在Pierce先生对你别有所图的时候。”

“别有所图”。这个词用得也不算失实。

“就因为这个？”Reese依然反对。Finch扶着他慢慢坐下。

“是的，就因为这个。” Finch把脱下的西装外套挂在墙角一个小衣帽架上。“我认为，我们早该对他的事情及时加以处置。”

Reese注视着Finch穿过宽敞的客厅，留意到对方举止里有掩藏不住的怒意。他需要转移话题，尽快。他自己也再吃惊不过了，当从他的袭击者嘴里得知背后主使的时候。

“我相信，原定的计划并不是对我下狠手。” 实话实说而已，倒不是他有意替Pierce辩解；他自己现在也怒得要命。

“是的，原定的计划不过是用氯仿对付你以便把你绑走而已。他本该知道的：凭你的能力完全能打退这样的企图。”

不太完全，Reese心道。当时，对方从背后掩上来，用力把沾氯仿的布摁在他脸上，他花了好几秒才挣脱。氯仿起效了，所以后面的搏斗根本是一边倒，所以他才会被揍得这么惨。这次多亏了Fusco：纯粹是他们的好运，以及Logan的不走运，Fusco刚好和他有约，他带着新号码被封存的旧记录来这里找他。

警探先生拔枪在手，猛冲过来，这是Reese这辈子最庆幸的情景之一，虽然Fusco没能把那王八蛋逮住，因为他忙着避免Reese一头栽倒把脸拍到人行道上。

“他没那么蠢，不会再来一次的，至少今天不会。”他希望自己的口气听上去信心十足。

Finch站在厨房的水槽边。他倒了一大杯冷水，然后从口袋里掏出一个小小的橘色药瓶，走回到Reese的椅子边，把杯子递给他。

“给。你现在可能觉得很疼，然而待会儿还会疼得更厉害。”Finch倒了两颗药片到Reese的手掌上。

Reese想要伸手取药瓶，但是Finch把它拿得远远的。“Reese先生，请相信，我给你的东西不会含有你的任何过敏原。”

“但是你给我的东西搞不好有嗜睡的副作用。”

“我认为他不会再来一次的，至少今天不会。”

Reese狠狠地瞪着他。“Harold。”

“随你舌绽莲花，反正当你休养的时候，我会守在这里。如果有人受了伤，又在药物影响下，”Finch停下来，锐利地盯着药片，直到Reese让步，把药扔进嘴里，“就不应该无人照顾。何况还有虎视眈眈的[i][b]仰慕者[/b][/i]。有胃口吃点什么吗？”

Reese很想开口问Finch，如果Logan真的出现在这里（不管是只身一人还是前呼后拥带着帮手），Finch的作战计划是什么。但是他留意到这是Finch头一回这么怒不可遏，所以他决定闭口不提。不管怎样，现在他手边有武器，而且他的身体情况也没那么糟糕，他不会再次被措手不及地伏击。特别是，鉴于Harold也在这里。他可承担不起掉以轻心的后果。

仿佛读到了他的心思，Finch开口说：“如果你愿意，我可以点外卖送到这里。Fusco警探马上过来，这样我就能抽出身去接Bear。他，还有Carter警探，都会过来看我们。”

Reese叹气。能见到Bear是好事——何况它能让Finch更安全，这也是Reese乐见的——但这意味着又一处安全屋将要暴露。如果他们按这个速度消耗安全屋，Finch的财产就要因为房产而灰飞烟灭了。

————***————

他迷瞪着盹着了，但又因为感觉到有人近身站在他跟前而惊醒过来。Lionel Fusco居高临下地仔细打量着他。

“你该让我送你去看急诊的。”他责备道。

“你的点子真是高明， Lionel。”Reese回答。“反正我又不是通缉犯，是吧。”

“爱谁谁，尽管死撑。” Fusco顶回来，但他还是把Reese努力去够的玻璃杯给他递了过去。“也许你以后应该贴身带着Bear，而不是留它去保护Finch。”

老实讲，Reese现在不舒服到没心情和Fusco唇枪舌剑。他试着绕开Fusco，左右打量，想找到Finch。

“他说他得出去一趟，把狗接过来什么的。我呢，得坐在这儿看着你，免得你搞出什么事来把自己整得更够呛。”Fusco的话里有点幸灾乐祸的笑意，但是Reese也能觉察出背后的隐隐担忧。他居然有点被感动了，毕竟他们的联系起源于Fusco把他拷在警车后排，而且他们不是去兜风，而是Fusco准备动手送他上路。

“他走多长时间了？”Reese问。

Fusco耸耸肩。“好几个小时吧。”

Reese突然一阵子恐慌。接Bear，或者再算上Finch准备他认为他们藏身此间需要的东西，统共用不了这么久。

他想要起身，但Fusco一只手摁在他肩膀上。他竟然虚弱到这个地步，区区这样一个动作就足够让他起不来。即便如此，在他意识到之前，他的手已经握住Fusco的手腕，因为有人试图压制他、控制他这件事激发了他本能的反应。

“John。”是Finch的声音。Finch突然冒了出来，双手捧了个纸袋在胸前。他肯定是注意到了Reese的动作。“麻烦你躺躺好。”

即使Fusco意识到了他离手腕骨折只有一步之遥，但他也什么都没说，只是默默地接过Finch手里的纸袋，将它拎到厨房台面上放好。在Fusco一样一样拿出各种必需品的时候，Bear迫不及待地拽着狗绳冲过来，

但仿佛察觉到了Reese受伤的事实，它令人惊异地收住步子，乖乖地一动不动，听凭Reese揉它的皮毛。

Finch心不在焉地伸手拍拍Bear。他站着，低头，主要注意力集中在Reese身上。

“我想我们可以跳过问‘你现在感觉怎样’这个环节。”

Reese回避了他的问题，转而冲着Fusco正在一样样摆在台面上的东西扬扬下巴。“你准备做饭？”

Finch冲他挑眉，脸上的表情是“我知道你在转移话题但我暂时不跟你计较”。“我可以向你承诺，John，吃我做的饭不会死。警探，你要一起吗？”

Fusco扯了个由头闪人了。但是在闪人之前，他逼着Finch保证一旦有什么不对劲就马上打电话过来。事实上，他在闪人之前还颇逗留了一阵子，一直等到扶着Reese坐到餐桌前才离开。

“这次我们欠Fusco警官的人情。 ” Finch说。炉子上的平底锅不知道在烧什么，而且Finch同时还在忙着给Bear的碗里倒狗粮和水。

Reese点点头。他小口喝了一点水，努力想忽视止疼药给他带来的雾蒙蒙的感觉，以及从他试图坐起身时起止疼药就像失效了的事实。现在大概还不到服用第二剂止疼药的时候，况且，除非Finch手上有嗜睡效果不那么明显的药物，否则他也没打算再吃药，而是准备装得若无其事默默扛过去。

“我会去拜访一下Logan的。” 他看着Finch摆盘子。

Finch瞪着他。

“……可能是下周吧。”Reese补了一句。

“依我之见，你永远都不要去。” Finch撂下这句话，继续回去烹饪。

数分钟之后，Reese用叉子把他盘子里的鸡块推过来，推过去。他本来是觉得饿的，但等到真正准备开始用餐的时候，他的胃口迅速地弃他而去。

“我可以给你做点别的，清淡一点的怎么样？”

Reese闷闷不乐地朝后一靠。“跟食物没关系，Harold。我想是我自己的问题，疼得太厉害，吃不下去。”

Finch放下餐具，瞥一眼手表。“你可以再吃几片药……”

Reese挥挥手，示意Finch坐着别动。“不行。我绝对不希望睡死过去，万一有不速之客呢。”

Finch把盘子收拾到厨房台面上。 “你好像完全不懂什么叫‘安全屋’，或者什么叫‘休养’。”

Reese倒也希望事情真有那么简单。可是，以前也有安全屋最后变得一点都不安全的情形。一想到这里他就觉得心头一沉。他将之归于自己身体的疼痛以及挥之不去的倦怠。然而事实上，不论他们身在何处，并没有任何一个地方可以让他百分百确信身后没有追兵。

“John。”Finch说。

Reese看着Finch。

“门窗都装了感应器，街上有摄像头，如果有人靠近这间房子，我们会立刻知道。再说了，虽然你现在身体不适，但我毫不怀疑，你有能力保障我们的安全。”

“是啊。”Reese静静地回答。不到六个小时之前，多亏了Lionel Fusco 他才免于被一个单枪匹马没有帮手的凶徒用麻醉剂放倒。

两个人中有一个人信心满满也算不坏。

————***————

凌晨两点到了。凌晨两点过去了。

这个时间点之前，靠着Finch的止疼药（Reese趁着Finch转过身的时候偷偷朝药瓶溜了一眼），他的上下眼皮不由自主地粘到一起。

但现在，他全神贯注地忙于找到一个舒服的躺姿让自己不至于疼得大汗淋漓喘粗气。最终他放弃了努力，强迫自己坐起来。他不仅肌肉纠结成结，而且稍动一动便胃里翻涌。

如果现在有人闯入（对于突破安防系统的高手而言传感器和预警系统是小菜一碟），他唯一的反抗手段是朝他们扔枕头——并且他怀疑自己的准头。

当Reese听到一高一低的脚步走过来时，他静静坐着一动不动。显然，他不是唯一活动中的夜猫子——唔，也许他不是在活动中，但总归是夜猫子不假。Finch的床在房间的另一头，当中隔着厨房料理台和其他一些家具，Reese的视线被挡住。但显然是Finch醒着，在黑暗里步态僵硬地走着。

“Finch？”

没人回答。也许Finch没听见，也许他还以为Reese睡着？

“Harold。”

直到Finch走近，Reese看到他脸上奇特而遥远的表情，这才突然明白：Finch在梦游。

他记下关于自己雇主的这条新信息——也许它无助他追溯Finch的过往，但是他显然需要了解这个习惯，以防它构成安全隐患。

Reese想要站起来。他不想唤醒Finch，但希望或许能够试着把他哄回到床上。但他扭身或者移动的时候有哪里用力过猛了，导致全身上下每一寸都僵住不能动以示抗议。他几乎无法呼吸，只能一只手回手撑住，往后放低身体。

突然，Finch的双手落在了他身上——最先是落在他脸上。Finch双手捧住他的脸，Reese知道那个姿势表示他试图宽慰他。然后，Finch想要引导他重新躺倒。

“等等，Finch。”Reese抗议。现在他的身体可没有办法从心所欲地移动。“Harold……”

肯定是他的语气唤醒了Finch，因为Finch陡然松开手。

“John，你还好？” 他听起来毫不诧异，也不迷惑，根本听不出来他刚刚在梦游状态中穿过整间公寓并变身史上最强迫症的照护人。

“不。” Reese坦率承认。他动弹不得，不单单仅仅是因为疼痛所以不能朝某个方向移动，而是仿佛他的整具身体都不知道如何移动。

“这样啊。稍等。”Finch说，“我们可以一起想办法扶你起来洗个热水澡。你会觉得好些的，相信我。”

[i][b]我非常相信你。[/b][/i]Reese想要说。但他没开口，默默地服从Finch的动作和引导。

“往那边转一点点。忍着点，我知道会不太舒服。朝我靠过来，对，就这样。”

在Finch的帮助下，他终于站了起来。Finch一只手小心地揽着他，两人慢慢走向浴室。Finch留Reese一个人靠在墙上，他则去打开花洒，把手放在水流下试温度。

等到他觉得温度合适了，他转过来面对Reese。“你能一个人脱衣服吧？”

Reese在一天之内遭受的羞辱已经够多了。如果他说不，Finch又能怎样呢？跪到地上，让Reese扶着他的肩膀，他帮忙把Reese的内裤拽下来，再换Reese拉着他重新站起身？

“能。后面的我自己来。”

Finch一脸深表怀疑的表情，但他没有说出来。“柜子里有毛巾。门我就不关了。如果你需要，随时叫我。”

他抽身走开。Reese靠着自己终于脱下衣服，走到花洒下。热水让他背上硬邦邦的肌肉放松了不少。之后，他走出淋浴间，尽可能擦干身体，把毛巾围在腰间。Finch等着他。

“我自作主张……帮你备了点东西。”Finch没去看他，递过一套睡衣裤，纯黑的。Reese点点头接了过来。这不是他的风格，但他并没有机会在Pierce找来的打手在大街上对他动手之前打包收拾行李。就算是Finch在早些时候递给他睡衣，尴尬感大概也不会为之减少。不过，那会儿Reese反正差不多是直接被止疼药给放倒了，根本没想过先换衣服再上床。

“谢了，Harold。你回去休息吧，我没事的。”

即使Finch知道自己的夜游习惯，他也并未表现出来。他只是默默地注视着Reese往回走向他自己的床，并且Reese怀疑他一直等着（但视线大概会别开以示尊重），直到Reese安稳地躺到被子里。

——***——

次日一早，Carter早早造访；她带了面包圈和咖啡，以及一份馈赠Bear的小礼物。她还带来不附带催眠效果的止疼药，给Reese，并且往冰箱的冷冻室里塞了些冰袋。

“这些你用得上，”她说，“无法想象你昨天居然没用。”

Reese一脸无辜地看了她一眼，但得到的是表示“我可是个当妈的你别忘了难道你觉得大男孩小男孩有谁能糊弄我”的一瞪眼。

“我们的号码怎样了？”等到三个人都在餐厅安顿下来之后，Reese开口问。就他自己而言，“安顿”是个漂亮词儿；实际上，他得咬紧牙才能保证自己不哼哼出声，因为任何一个姿势都让他的难受感急速飙升。而他又不打算马上服用Carter带来的药。

“Fusco昨天去了趟她家，教育了她，就算是混迹大城市也一样有风险，然后送她到汽车站。她现在正在去她阿姨家的路上。Fusco把照片和底片都放在了某个储物柜里，等Haynes兄弟方便的时候自取。”

“也许我应该更经常地停个工什么的。”Reese随口说，然后马上意识到“糟糕”。Finch整个身体转过来瞪着他。

“也许[i][b]我[/b][/i]应该开始看着[i][b]你[/b][/i]点儿。”Carter刺道，“既然你总是麻烦缠身没个完。”

接下来的若干分钟，他们仨沉默不语地用早餐，唯一的声音来自Bear的哀怨叫声，因为它意识到Carter带来的咀嚼玩具大概就是它能得到的全部了。

“你们有没有想过准备怎么应付这个Pierce谁谁？”

Reese拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴，然后终于伸手去拿Carter带来的药瓶。他实在没办法再忍了。看过药瓶标签，他倒了两粒药到掌心里。“没，还没太想好。”

他没说实话。然而，不管他决定采取何种对策，这对策都得等，等到他可以活动自如而非感觉全身被大象来回踩过。

Finch给他倒了些水，递过玻璃杯。“我希望重申一遍，你不要去找他。”

“开国际玩笑呢？” Carter瞪大了眼睛。“他雇凶光天化日绑架你，而你还准备一个人去找他？”

“我会带上枪的。你难道有什么别的想法？”

“要不是你们的行动见不得光，我会建议你们去找警察。话说回来，找警察也不是个坏主意。”

“我也觉得这主意能行。”他吞下药片。他的腰侧和背部早就钝痛得要命。

他以为自己的语气会赢来一句严厉的反驳，但是他猜其他两个人都决定对他宽容些，考虑到他眼下的状态。Carter伸长手，把手背按到他的额头上，然后是脸。那只手贴在他的皮肤上，凉凉的，他得努力才能忍住不贴过去。

“我在想，也许Fusco和我可以去找他，和他聊聊。也许有人举报了这起袭击，比如说某个良好公民，而且我们从他雇的人口中得知他的计划。”

“那么你们得先查到袭击Reese先生的人。我大概能帮你们查出来他的名字。”

Reese警告地瞪他一眼，然后转向Carter。“你对他说的话只会让他更加好奇。这个人的好奇心意味着麻烦不断。此外，他毫无分寸感。”

“也毫无感恩心，显然。”Finch补充。“我觉得我们会找到方式应对Pierce先生的。谢谢你，警探。但如果你能在Reese先生恢复期间照看我们一眼，我们会不胜感激。”

通常而言，现在轮到他出言抗议，说他无需任何人的照看——在通常情况下，他也的确不需要。然而，Finch也在这里，而Logan Pierce最大的特质便是执着。

Reese并不会把他归为心怀恶意那一类。他依然认为，前一天的事情脱离了Logan预设的计划。Pierce大概也预计到他和Finch会转入潜伏状态，但更多是出于“你永远别想找到我们”而非“我必须低调地躲起来因为你派人用麻醉药对付我并且他趁我没有还手之力把我打得七荤八素”‘。

他敢说，如果Pierce看到他们现在的样子会沮丧不安的。沮丧不安是好事——如果感到后怕并承诺绝不再犯则更妙一筹。

Carter的手突然落在他肩膀上。“也许你应该再去睡一会儿。”

Reese留意到他俩看他的眼神——他肯定神游天外很久了。“事实上，我很——”

“如果你胆敢说‘好’这个字，我会劳烦Carter警探为我把你押到床上去。”

Reese的嘴角不由自主地往上翘。Carter回头看了一眼，正好看到Finch有点发红的脸。

“如果要这样办，按传统来说，上床之前你应该先请他吃顿大餐。不过，我没办法一整天陪着你们仨。如果有需要，随时打我电话。”

“放轻松，Finch。”等Carter走了，Reese说。尽管看到Finch依然脸红红的，Reese有点于心不忍，但他实在忍不住想要开口调侃。再说了，对于Finch那句话他也不回嘴不快。

“嗯啊，哦。”Finch回答，然后让自己忙着收拾餐厅。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的十天，他们处理了四个不同的号码，其中一个死了（在他企图谋杀为他经办离婚案但把案子搞砸了的律师时），两个安全离开了纽约，还有一个即将亲身在司法体系里走一转。

正如Finch曾经告诉他的，号码永不消停。

Logan Pierce看起来倒是消停了，至少在现在。Reese知道，即便如此，Logan Pierce那一头还是不能袖手不管。Logan是个麻烦，而且不是那种会自动冰消雪融的麻烦。

但现在，他只是加倍小心，仅此而已。他的精力和注意力依然放在他们的工作上。

Reese驾车返回图书馆，把车停在后门处的原员工停车区，然后顺着楼梯走上去。他期待着几杯咖啡，和Finch说笑打趣几句，丢球逗一会儿Bear，直到Finch有新工作交给他。

但是，当他沿着书架之间的通道走向Finch的书桌时，他越走越急几乎跑了起来。Finch坐在椅子上，身体往前倾，肩膀耷拉着，无精打采地垂着头。Reese几乎扑到他身上，差点就准备动手摇晃他的肩膀，直到他意识到：Finch没出什么事，仅仅是过度疲劳而已。

他好奇Finch到底多经常这样：当号码结束之后，在Reese返回图书馆或者自己公寓的路上，不动声色地打个小盹儿，甚至因为太累而直接昏睡过去。以Finch的身体条件，这样做不啻于自找麻烦。但如果Finch真累成这样，Reese寻思着最好还是听凭他去。

如果他去把Finch唤醒，后者会不好意思，会出语刻薄，会单纯因为顽固而坚持醒着不再入睡。

他抱歉地看了Bear一眼。后者躺在自己的窝里回看Reese，眼神仿佛充满理解的冷静光芒，仿佛它也知道最好还是让Finch睡着，而且它很乐意在Finch盹着的时候守护他。

一时间无事可做，Reese走向书架。Finch最开始找到他的时候便带他来了图书馆，而他对图书馆的探索不过是为了确信图书馆安全无虞，顺便试图找点关于神秘莫测新老板的线索。

然后是为了找个地方存放枪械（即使Finch对此一再抗议）。尽管Finch用了很久才明白“枪支=安全”这个等式，但他现在对于武器必要性的接受度比之前高出许多。

现在，可能是Reese头一次单纯为了看书而浏览书架。他脚步轻盈地穿行在书架之间，手指抚过书脊。他不是书这方面的行家，但从书脊来看，这些书都有年头了，尽管保存得很是不错。Reese最后拿起一本《安东尼夜宴》，站在书架前用手指边划边看，快速浏览前几行，试图确定值不值得继续往下阅读。[color=Silver]（*侦探悬疑故事，作者Frances Parkinson Keyes，出版于1948年，被认为准确地反映了新奥尔良的生活）[/color]

他听到Finch的脚步声先于看到Finch本人。Reese抬头得正及时，刚好看到Finch站在书架尽头望着他。

“你应该去床上休息，Harold。”他温和地责备。“不然你醒来的时候会不好受。”

然而，“醒来”这件事显然尚未发生，他意识到，尽管Finch一瘸一拐地朝他走来。

“又来了，不是吧？”Reese低声说。他放低手里的书，准备等Finch走近的时候拦截他，哄他去他偶尔用作休息区的小房间；至少那里有张行军床，比直挺挺地坐在椅子上睡舒服些。前提是他能够说服Finch配合。

可惜Finch似乎另有主意。他小心地抽走Reese手里的书，沉默着把它归还到架子上。Reese什么都没来得及说，Finch已经把双手放在Reese的胸口。那个动作不算是推，更像是固执地施压，一道无声的命令。Reese让步了，听任自己被抵在书架上。

“Finch？” 还好现在他身上没有伤。“Finch，醒一醒。”

但Finch依然眯着眼盯着他，仿佛试图以这种方式仔细琢磨Reese这个人。

“Finch。”Reese唤道。可他的声音这次不足以唤醒Finch。

相反，他开始动手解Reese的衬衫。

Reese僵立着。他可没料到会这样，而且他一时不知道如何应对。过了一会儿，他把手覆在Finch的手上，试图阻止他。Finch低低地哼了一声，调子十分哀怨，Reese意志力完全被瓦解了，只能松开手放任Finch继续。其实倒不是他不喜欢和人亲密接触——就算他真的不喜欢，但那可是Finch——他只是心里没底，不知道事情会发展成什么样。

Finch拉开Reese的衬衫，又发出了充满挫败感的低哼声，因为Reese的衬衫下面还穿着打底T，但他紧接着把T恤往上拉到不碍事的位置。Reese闷哼一声，因为Finch的手指划过了他身侧刚开始消退的淤青。接下来，Finch的手指探索着几个月前差点要了他命的那颗子弹造成的凹凸伤痕，来回抚摸。

Reese本来注视着Finch的脸。现在他不得不别开视线。

“Finch。”过了一会儿，他勉强开口，“Harold，没事了。我没事了。你……”他的双手放在Finch的肩膀上，轻轻地将他拉开。

Finch顺从了，但是很慢，很沮丧。Reese又一次不知所措了。他等着，祈祷Finch能像之前那样猛然惊醒。但是他并没有，而他俩也不能一直呆站在那里。Reese吸一口气，打点精神，开始努力把Finch往小房间里带。

他费了很大劲，但最后总算是成了。他小心地引着Finch躺倒床上，然后给他盖好被子。

“你起床的时候我会在。”他许诺。然后Reese出门，在房间外坐下，静静等着Finch睡醒。

大概过了一个小时之后Finch才起来。他看上去睡眼惺忪，而且困惑于他醒来时怎么会位于和睡下时不同的地点。当他看见坐在那儿的Reese，他不自觉地拉了下马甲背心，然后双手理了理头发。

Reese把他的眼镜递过去。Finch接了过来。

“谢谢你。”Finch简单地说，然后就到此为止，仿佛两人都不再把这件事放在心上。

事实上，只有一个人不再把这件事放在心上。  
   
————***————  
   
在那之后，Reese心里自责他最初是怎么会没留意到的：事情明白得要命，特别是一旦他知道到底是怎么回事。如果当时他应对Kara和Mark也这么迟钝，他早就死无葬身之地了。

在停车场的那一晚……他当时并没有去深思，因为他把全部意志力都拿来强制自己不要一跤跪倒在坚硬的水泥地上，也因为他知道自己再怎么挣扎求生仍难免一死：休克外加大出血——尽管他还是得往前走，不然就连一线生机都没有了。

而Finch去找他了，哪怕明知道中情局的人在场，哪怕Reese已经警告他不要出现。苏醒之后的几个小时，他躺在一家汽车旅馆里，四壁刷得花哨而俗气，身下的床硬如岩石（因为Finch尚未解决后勤问题，他还在努力设法把Reese转运到一间安全屋里去。后来Fusco也参与了进来。事情办得非常隐秘低调，要不是Reese没办法保持长久清醒，他肯定会赞许之情溢于言表的），他心里的结论不过是：因为这是Finch。

Finch这人明知山有虎偏向虎山行。他知道一群带枪的劫匪（Reese是其中一个）随时会持械闯入，却还是亲身去了证物室，冒着暴露身份的危险警告Reese他正在往陷阱里跳。

Finch是个多疑的人，Reese知道，因为他亲口向Reese承认这一点。Reese所不知的是这份多疑竟然拓展到他身上，不，不是对他多疑，而是为他多疑。那么多次，他需要跟人近身格斗，或者逃离现场，而Finch高度警觉地守在通讯频道的另一端，紧张地询问他是不是还好，发生了什么事……

[i][b]你安全吗？[/b][/i]

现在Reese知道了，“你安全吗？”是个从未说出口然而永远潜伏在Finch问题之下的疑问。是这个问题让Finch寝食难安——关于Reese的情况，他唯一的情报来源不过是Reese自己的回应、Reese的GPS坐标以及Finch努力劫持的附近任何闭路监视所能提供的画面。

而Reese有些时候没有办法回应……或者含糊其辞地回应了，最后出现在图书馆时却手上包着绷带，或者面孔上带着伤。

Reese知道这是件难以忍受的事情。他做过Finch的工作，幕后接应者[color=Silver]（handler）[/color]，坐着，等着，而另一名特工或执行人去干活，监视，尾随某个目标进一条暗巷，他知道两个人之中只有一个将活着走出来，但他不确定会是哪一个。他很快学会保持距离，抽离人情，工作归工作——这样做很难，非常难，但如若不然，他会崩溃得快而彻底，那之后的事情也就不必去想象了。

但Finch不可能不懂得等待的个中滋味，Reese意识到。在他们联手行动之前，Finch一直是一个束手无策的观察者：别人在他的视线下死去，他无能为力。这样的事情究竟发生多少次，Reese也不知道。那张贴着过往号码的张贴板已经不在原处了——是Reese把它移走的。某一天，他把它搬到一个不怎么使用的房间里，把它盖住，因为不希望Finch每一天都用它自我折磨。Reese没有征询Finch的意见，他直接动手把事情给办了。

Finch留意到了，但什么都没说，该怎样还是怎样，就仿佛那块板从一开始就不曾出现在那里一样。他多半找到了那块板的去向——Reese并没有刻意把它藏匿起来或者怎样——但是没有把它搬回原处。

是不是说，现在和以前也并无多大不同？当然了，有他们联手工作，号码——或者被号码盯上的人——生存几率远胜于前，可是永恒不变的是等待，等待，等待。

等着威胁来源慢慢水落石出，等着他们找到解决方案，等着Reese或者他俩一起去实施解决方案。

等着Reese通过耳机告诉Finch一切安好，或者带着咖啡和甜甜圈（有一次还在没意识到的情况下带着脑震荡）出现在图书馆。

每个人都有一个临界点，越过临界点就会出岔子。

也许Finch已经越过了临界点。


	3. Chapter 3

“他得服用这些药物，按时按量。”急救医生把药瓶递给Reese。 “但不要让他同时服用他的日常用药。你会陪着他吗？”

一名护士用轮椅推着Finch出了验伤候诊区。Finch脸上的表情既有点迷瞪瞪，又有点气哼哼。

“会。”他回答医生，然后从护士手里接过轮椅，推到他停车的地方。

“这是怎么了？”等到Finch安全上了车，他们的车驶入大路之后，他才开口问。

“肌肉痉挛。经常发作，不是什么新鲜事了。这一次纯粹是……运气不好，发作的时候我正好在楼梯上。”

“唔，你这个样子不好回图书馆。我送你去哪儿呢？”

Finch低头看着自己包着绷带的膝盖。“要不去第四大道和贝克街的那间公寓吧，那里上下方便。”

Reese用了大概十五分钟抵达公寓。公寓附带了道路边的停车位，他把车停好，扶着Finch进门。

“你没必要留下来的，你知道。剩下的我自己都能处理。”他给Reese的眼神是那种“我会一直盯着你盯到你放弃为止”的眼神。Reese还以为事到如今Finch早就老实接受事实了：这个眼神对他魔法效果为零。

“如果有人受了伤，又在药物影响下，就不应该无人照顾。”他一面说，一面回身关上门。

“诚然如我所料，你会蓄意在这件事上找点不正常的乐子。” Finch抱怨道。Reese扶着他穿过客厅。“我的卧室在这边。你可以住对面那间。”

Reese搀着他进去，扶他在床上坐下。“因为你在肌肉痉挛发作之后从楼梯上跌了下去？你说得太对了，Finch，这件事何其欢乐。你说的‘经常’有多经常？”

Finch努力想要把右脚抬起来好脱掉鞋子，但他的脚砰地放了下去，脸上白了三个色度。

Reese跪下来，动作小心地帮Finch脱下双脚的鞋子。

“经常。”Finch生硬地回答。直到Reese抬头看着他，他的表情才软化了，尽管只有一点点。 “但我在楼梯上的时候发作，这还是头一回。完全是……时机不巧。”

时机不巧只是一方面吧。Reese站起身来，四处张望。墙角有个放衣服的抽屉柜。Reese拉开最上面那一层，里头放了好几套睡衣。Reese拿了一套出来，放到床上。

“你自己能行吗？还是说你需要帮忙？”

“我能自己脱衣服没有问题，Reese先生。但我这里恐怕没有你能穿的换洗衣物。”

Reese耸耸肩。“我将就将就好了。你的下一剂止疼药要等到三个小时之后了。”

Finch解开马甲纽扣。“你可以把止疼药放在柜子上。需要的时候我会吃的。”

这句话就算是变相的“晚安”了。Reese离开，回头对Finch说了句明早见。

他脱到只剩背心和短裤，把脱下的衣服挂起来，上床，枪放在身边。也许今天晚上Finch不会梦游；他膝盖有伤。尽管这么想，他还是没有关卧室的门，以防他的推断错误，或者万一Finch在晚上需要他的帮助。

 ————***————

黑暗中，有什么动静将他惊醒。他知道那是Finch，尽管他还没有完全清醒过来。

他听起来处在疼痛以及恐惧中。所以Reese猛地站起身，一把将枪攥在手里。下一秒，他冲到客厅里，然后冲进Finch的房间，随时准备射杀任何胆敢来招惹他俩的人。

但那里没有别人，只有Finch。看样子，他想要站起身——他受伤的那边，脚是放在地板上的，而他的整个身体其他部分仍以一个不怎么自然的姿势躺在床上。他在床上扭动，仿佛想要设法站起来，想要设法缓解明显的疼痛。

Reese打开枪上的保险，把它放到床头柜上。

“没事了啊。”他安慰着，两只手放到Finch的双肩上，想要让他平静下来。Finch现在情绪太激动，没办法让他直接一下子舒服地躺好。

但Reese的努力似乎并未奏效。他的手握住Finch肩膀之后，Finch开始挣扎和呻吟。Reese叹气。他感觉只能使用蛮力了，不然这样下去，Finch只会一不小心把Reese拉得倒在他身上，或者从床上滚到地上。

Reese改变姿势，一条手臂穿过Finch腋下搂住他，另一条手臂往下抄住Finch受伤的腿。想要同时兼顾敏捷和轻柔并非易事，但他总算是设法让Finch全身重新回到了床上。他衷心期望Finch这样能更舒服些。

“我打赌你没吃你的止疼药。”他语气柔和地责备说。也许Finch挣扎着起床就是为了这个——当然也有可能是去洗手间。 “是不是？”

Finch不知所云地低声咕哝了几句，然后又想要坐起来。Reese疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。噢，又来了，[i][b]又来了[/b][/i]。要不是Finch的膝盖不配合，他此刻大概已经游逛到了客厅了。 “Finch。”他半是抗议半是抱怨地唤道。

Finch把脸转向他，一脸睡意迷蒙的样子。他伸出手，拍拍Reese的脸颊，这个姿势既有安慰又有疑问的意味。

“是的，我没事，Harold。你重新躺下好不好？”

看上去，Finch认为这个建议不错。然而，看上去，他还认为Reese也需要睡眠，因为他在躺平的过程中揪住Reese的背心不放手。

Reese没料到Finch的力气那么大抓得那么紧（但考虑到之前两次的情形，他本该想到的）。他往前踉跄了一步，双臂撑住床才免于倒到小个子男人的身上。 “Harold。”他抗议。

如果Finch把他拽倒而他栽到Finch身上导致Finch再次急诊入院，那丢人就丢大了。他俩可谁都不想发生这样的事。

但Finch脑子里显然没在考虑这个后果。看起来，他满心想着的是，他想让Reese在他身边躺下来。当Reese拒不配合的时候，他又发出了那种低低的、受到伤害的声音，然后，Reese举手投降了。

他听凭Finch拉着他躺下，展平身体——当然，没有压到Finch身上。Finch翻身到侧躺的位置，依然紧紧捏着Reese的衣服，仿佛他认为他稍有不慎，Reese便会趁机逃窜。反正看起来是这样的，直到Finch的一只手往上探，轻轻地贴着Reese的脖子侧面。Reese安静地一动不动——这可不是一件容易的事情，因为他不怎么中意别人把手放在他的喉咙上或者喉咙附近；在他的现实经验里，有人怀着致命的恶意做过这样的事，他可没办法忘掉。但等到Finch的另一只手拢住他的手腕时，他恍然大悟了。

Finch是在获取安心的保证。他的手指寻找的落点是他的脉搏。

他手足无措，不知道往哪里下手安抚Finch。最后，他把一只手放在Finch的髋部。

“Harold，我们都没事。我哪里都不去，就在这里。”

在睡梦中，Finch微笑，脸上负痛的神色消散了几分。

Reese躺着，看着Finch，直到Finch看起来像是真的睡着了，直到他看起来和平时的Finch一般无二（除开是熟睡版的而已），他才小心地爬起来。

Reese轻手轻脚地下床。他估计自己是没办法睡着了，于是去泡了杯咖啡。

————***————

那晚之后又过了好些天，Reese和Finch两人从Finch最喜欢的一家餐厅里走出来。Reese默默怀疑Finch拥有那家餐厅，然而Reese经常产生“Finch可能拥有这个Finch好像拥有那个”的怀疑，以至于他猜测Finch有意朝这个方向引导他给他设套让他摸不着头脑。

Reese看到一辆黄色出租车顺着马路开过来，但当他走到马路边挥手拦车的时候，他留意到周围有人有异动。Reese敏锐地捕捉到异常情况，因为，没有什么比有人企图躲开他的视线更能吸引他的视线了。

某个人——身高和体型都和之前偷袭他的人一样——鬼鬼祟祟地闪回到街对面的一条小巷子里。

出租车停在他身边。Reese为Finch拉开门，反手搀住Finch的手臂，扶他坐进车里。他准备关上车门并弯腰告诉出租车司机地址，这时，Finch的手像一把钳子一样握住他的手臂。

“你先上车，哪里都别去，John。我也看到他了。”

Reese没有试图挣脱。保持现状没准儿能让旁观者不起疑心，能让旁观者以为他俩不过是有点意见分歧甚至只是闹着玩。 “这件事我去处理，你回家吧。”

Finch瞪着他，眼神厉如钢，分毫不动摇。“我相信你忘记了谁是老板谁是员工。”

Finch很少像这样抬出老板的派头来压制他。

“我相信你忘记了现在是我的下班时间。而且我没办法在你在场的情况下处理这事儿。”

“喂，兄弟，”出租车司机大声喊，“我说你到底是上来还是不上来啊？！” 

Reese抬头。司机的嗓门挺大的。意料之中，他看到那个人穿过人群准备逃离。

“回家吧，Harold。”Reese催促，然后起身猛地冲到街对面。

很多车冲着他狂按喇叭。而且他差点被一个驾驶技术差劲的宝马司机给撞了。但他正好来得及赶到街角，看到Logan找的帮手往南逃逸，冲着福斯特大街和第七大道去了。Reese以怒火作为驱动力：他已经怒火中烧得快要爆了。尽管在大街上公然动手袭击他已经足够可恨，但，他预计过会有这样的情况出现，这是他知道他免不了频繁面对的风险。

选择他和Finch在一起的时候跟踪他则是另一码事。他预计第二次袭击会在他送Finch到门口或者他们进门的当口发生，在此情况下，Finch会不可避免地被卷进来。

他在两幢建筑之间的一块空地上追上了对方。这里本来是有围栏拦住的，只是当中有一整块被掀开了。Reese觉得这是个解决问题的理想地点。

特别棒的是，现在他的猎物被困在里头了。他想逃跑，得先过Reese这一关。

“你不该来惹我的。”Reese冷峻地宣布。他感觉到自己所习惯的冷静又回来了。他在瞬息之间便摸清了这家伙的底：他注意到对方原本急促的呼吸节奏已经慢慢开始平复，然而他左半边身体受力比右半边多得多，所以，要么他在刚刚那场猫捉老鼠的游戏中弄伤了自己，要么先前有伤不曾好全。

对方第一次挥拳很是笨拙，单纯依靠蛮力，却牺牲了精准。而且他不是直拳猛击的，而是带了个弧度，这种动作落在Reese眼里跟慢动作回放差不离。

Reese矮下身躲开这一记，用肩膀把对方的手臂朝上顶，然后一拳结实地捣在他上腹。那个男人立刻跪倒在地，拼命想要理顺呼吸。Reese绕到他背后，一只膝盖顶着他的背，迫使对方俯卧在地，一只手按住他后脑勺，另一只手快速搜身。

果然，他的一边口袋里有一支皮下注射器，还有一小瓶成分不明的透明液体。

“给我的礼物？你太客气了，真的真的没必要哦。”

“John？”

Reese闻声抬头。他看见Finch站在那里低头看着他。电光火石之间，Logan的手下猛然撑起身体，把Reese撞倒。

他朝Finch的方向跑过去。Reese已然拔枪在手了，但Finch很配合地侧开身体让出条道儿，那家伙抓住机会从他身边蹿过去，跑得无影无踪。

“我记得我跟你说过‘回家吧’。”Reese厉声说。他朝街上追过去。还来得及，他还逮得住他。

但Finch挡在他身前。

“放他走。”Finch说。

“你刚刚不正是放他走了吗？你到底怎么想的啊？”

“我想的是，你上一次和这个人对抗的时候，你差一点点就栽在他手上。”

Reese怒视着Finch，但他觉得对方并不是想逞口舌之快来伤害他。“今晚没这个可能。”

“我知道，因为我不会允许事态发展到那一步。”

Reese拼命压下怒意。他以为他俩已经达成共识了：Finch[i][b]掌控[/b][/i]他，甚至代替他做决定。而Reese亦容许，在一定的范围内容许——但他以为Finch已经清楚他的底线所在。

也许Finch的确清楚，也许他只是在考虑何时跨过这道底线。

“现在我们只能等下一个机会出现。他也是。”

Finch伸手，拉起Reese的手。Reese什么都没说，因为他被这个动作惊得有点哑口无言。但Finch只是翻转手腕，取走Reese从凶徒口袋里搜出的小瓶子。

“在光天化日之下筹划第二起袭击——即使上一起被人阻止——表示这个人自信心膨胀。他很可能在这个瓶子上留下了指纹。一旦我们查明他的身份，我们便能取得先手，John。然后我们就去和Logan Pierce聊一聊。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，Reese和Fusco碰了个头。他俩坐在Fusco住处旁边的小咖啡馆卡座里。Reese小口喝着咖啡，Fusco如狼似虎地大口吞着早饭，听Reese向他讲述前一晚的袭击未遂事件。

“你应该直接给那家伙一枪，”Fusco塞了一嘴吐司，评论道， “怎么，你疲软了？”

Reese瞪着他。“Finch当时在场，我不好开枪。”

他把小瓶子推给警探。Fusco在餐巾纸上擦了擦手，打开，低低地吹了声口哨。

“你确定那个Pierce谁谁谁不是想要你的命？”

“我确定。他不太接受‘不’作为答案，但杀人对他来说太过了。再说了，他大概根本不知道事情变成这样。我想让你查查那个人的指纹。等我知道他的身份和住处——”

“嗯，我懂了，” Fusco插口，“你就可以找个Finch不在场的时候把他堵个正着，然后去找他老板。我会打电话通知你，然后咱俩一块儿去逮人。”

Reese本来已经站起身了。他正在往桌上扔钱，听到Fusco的话他挑起眉毛。

“怎么了？”Fusco防御性地问， “你准备自己去单挑？你想想你的小个子会作出什么事情来，万一功夫不负有心人，那家伙在第三次的时候得手了呢？”

“你别管那么多，给我名字就行，Lionel。”他走出餐厅，推门的动作比他的预计更粗暴一点，然后穿到街对面跨上摩托。他根本不必回头便知道，Fusco正目送着他以防有什么万一。大概在他逮到跟踪者之前，只要有空，两位警探都会追着他的尾巴跑的。

一半大概是出于Finch的指使，另一半大概是他们发自内心的自主行为。

Reese戴上手套和头盔，心里思绪如潮翻涌。他骑着摩托准备折返图书馆。不管他遇到了什么烂事，他可是个有份工作要做的人。

————***————

Fusco在下午给他回了电话。

那天一直没有号码，所以他的早晨一半用于在图书馆某个安静不碍事的角落做瑜伽——Finch偶尔会从他身边经过，有一次甚至还给他带了一瓶水过来——另一半则用来帮Finch搬运一些设备。

当警探打来电话的时候，他正在清理几把手枪。

“Arnold Booker，48岁，”Fusco一一报上，“家住七十三大街6a号公寓。”

“有前科？”Reese完成手上枪支的组装，将拼装好的枪械放回盒子里。

“我相信他肯定是他妈妈的心头宝，” Fusco回答，“但除此之外大概没人会爱他了。十几岁的时候开始入室盗窃，因为卖冰毒蹲过几年号子，出来后升级到持枪收保护费，最后开始当赏金打手。涉嫌好几桩绑架案，其中一起是跨境的，但最后都撤诉了。

“听起来像不像你那个Pierce会雇的人？”

Finch一直听着他俩的电话。他扭过身看着Reese。“依我之见，detective，在拉拢到John为他效力之前，Logan会一直寻找暂时的替代人选，但，他们无不差John十万八千里。”

Reese转过身拿起枪盒收到柜子里，借此作为掩饰。 “知道了。你现在忙不忙？”

“解决这事儿？没时间也要抽时间啊。不过Carter被局长叫走了。”

“你跟我两个人就够了。二十分钟在他家那边见。”

他挂掉电话，走回书桌边。结果Finch已经站起身了，正在穿大衣。“Harold？”

“我跟你一起去。”Finch用他的“少跟我争”的语气说。

“恕我不同意。”Reese回答。

Finch瞪着他，然后直接走到门口。

“请给Bear留够食物和水。”

Reese闭上眼，太阳穴和前额都出现头疼的先兆。他知道Finch准备做什么。老实讲，Finch的计划和他自己的计划并无多大不同，只是Finch那个版本里多出了一个Finch。

Reese的版本里可没有Finch。就他所知，这是唯一的安全版本。

总不能一脚把Finch踹下车吧。Reese知道他这一路开车过去有伴了。

————***————

他庆幸Finch至少同意在车内等。

看到他俩的车开过来，Fusco从车里钻出来。Reese走在前面，顺着台阶上了门廊，随手按了个除Booker家之外的门铃。在他预料之中：有人直接给他们按了开门键，根本懒得盘问他们的身份。

等他们出现在Booker公寓外时，这次换Fusco按下门铃，大拇指揿住不放。

Reese耳朵贴着门。他听到沉重的脚步声走近，辨识出一条受伤的腿从地板上拖过的轻微异样声音。等到有人低低骂了一句打开门锁，他猛地全力扑到门上。

Booker朝里面跌倒几步，摇摇晃晃退到客厅里试图站稳。

Reese没给他这个机会。打斗进行得非常快，有一点野蛮。Booker得手过一次，估计次日Reese下巴上会出现青色的淤痕，但最终结果是Booker趴在地上，双手被束缚带捆在背后。

Booker扭过头，冲着Reese连珠炮一般地谩骂，等到Fusco走近，Fusco也未能幸免。

“哎哟喂，” Fusco俯身盯着Reese，“气坏了嘛，嗯？”

“他听起来像是。”Reese拍拍Booker的后脑勺。

“不是他，我是说你。”Fusco纠正。

————***————

那条街上没什么人留意Booker被推搡着下楼——毕竟他俩都一脸正气，一副警察相。他们推着Booker坐进Fusco车的后座。他在那儿一直待到他们在公园里找了一个僻静的人行涵洞，而且足够大，能停下两辆车。

Reese森然地站在他面前，再加上一手扶枪的Fusco，Booker不情不愿地松了口。

然后他的通勤宝座从Fusco的后座降格到Finch的后备箱。

在他换座的过程中，Booker冲着Finch怒吼并呸了一口。但Fusco抢在Reese过来之前狠狠推搡了他一记。

“我跟着你们去Logan那儿。”Fusco建议。

“谢谢好意。不必了。” Finch回答。“我希望我们低调处理此事，但你的好意我心领了。”

Fusco瞪着他俩，满脸都是“你们懂不懂什么叫低调……”的表情。

Reese耸耸肩，开着车把他们载到Logan的公寓外。

天开始黑了，这对他们有利。Reese随身携带的警徽则让停车场管理员一个问题都没问就放他们进了。

Reese把车停在离Logan公寓私人电梯很近的车位上。他按下通讯钮。过了一会儿，通话屏亮起来。

Logan的嘴张着半晌没合拢。“John。这……这真是惊喜啊。我没有不欢迎的意思，只是……”他话没说完，移开视线，然后又看着摄像头。“呃，你一个人来的？”

“不是。派电梯下来。”

“好的好的。”

电梯开动的铃响了。顶上的小灯显示着下降的进度。

等到Logan切断了通讯，Reese将Booker从后备箱拽出来。闭路电视有可能拍到他们，但是Reese相信Finch已经盘算好怎么黑进监控系统抹掉记录。

当然还包括电梯内的小摄像头。

在电梯里让Booker老老实实并不难。他现在没之前那么自信满满了，而且双手被缚的他构成不了多大威胁。特别是Reese明确告知他，他会在一秒钟之内拗断Booker的脖子，只要Booker给他一个理由。

Reese让Finch在楼下的车里等，以防万一。但Reese言犹未尽就被Finch拒绝了。

“我不同意。”他断然说，“现在让我们去和Pierce先生聊聊。坦白说，他对你的不懈骚扰已经让我深感厌烦。”

Reese的预感告诉他，聊一聊的真正主力是Finch。他依然不觉得这是个好主意，但是，也许反过来想，Finch言之有理。

他对Logan大概有点心软，放纵得他太逾距。在别人中毒和过敏性休克之后帮忙做过人工呼吸难免产生这种效果。

这就是问题所在，Reese心说。Logan不相信Reese会跟他较真。他一再逼迫Reese，一而再，再而三，最过分的时候，Reese也不过是掉头走开，然而依然会转身回来。

Logan需要懂得什么是界限。Reese相信Finch可以给他好好上一课。此外，从某种程度上说，比起他而言，Finch和Logan的波段更为一致。

Pierce显然很震惊他们三个居然齐齐出现在他的大门口，但他很快恢复了自然的神态，邀请他们入内。

“诶嘿，你好。又见面了。”他上下打量Finch。 “你是不是从来不放他单独行动？”

Reese皱眉，因为Finch直直地上前两步，插到Pierce和Reese之间，然后狠狠瞪着Pierce。

“我喜欢直话直说， Pierce先生。我此行是为了归还你的雇员，同时建议你不要再招惹我的雇员。”

Finch扭过头来，看Reese一眼。后者驯服地推了Pierce的打手一把，把他推到年轻的富翁面前。

“这好像跟我以为的不太一样哇，”Pierce迟疑地说。他打量着Reese。“你因为别人试图招揽你就把他揍个半死？”

“招揽？”Reese低声咆哮。 但Finch剜他的一眼让他闭上了嘴。

“我想，要么是你不善传达指令，要么是你的朋友决定自行其是。再不然便是他利用你的无知企图从中渔利。”

Pierce瞪着被塑料绑缚带捆住双手的打手。“你都干什么了？”

Booker脸色阴沉，不想开口。但在被Reese轻推了一把之后，他服从了。“你说过你想要他。‘得到’他，你的原话。我想既然你肯付一大笔钱让我找到他、说服他，那么，要是我直接把他抓到你面前，你会愿意付我更多。”

“抓到他？”Pierce的声音直奔高音区而去。“我……拜托你们告诉我他没干下什么蠢事。”

尽管两人已经离得够近，但Finch甚至欺身更近了一步。他非常平静地说：“再蠢也蠢不过你居然想到派他去找John。如果再出现类似的事情，Pierce先生，如果你再一次成为他受伤的罪魁祸首……有个跟我关系密切的人说你不具分寸感，但我不介意帮你找到分寸感。”

他转身走到门边，抓住Reese的胳膊，拉着他走出去。

Reese乖乖地随着Finch走到电梯边。他们上车之后，Reese坚持由他来驾驶，他用开车来厘清自己纷乱的想法，同时用眼角余光瞄着Finch。

要说Finch有什么变化的话，那就是：他看上去比他们前去和Logan对质之前更加愤怒。

Reese在一下个路口右转，朝图书馆开去，但Finch的手扶住方向盘。“不。去贝尔蒙大街上的那座房子。”

Reese什么都没说，只是慢慢靠边直到他有机会掉头，然后朝着图书馆的反方向开去。他只去过那座房子一次；当时是Finch让他去那里接他，他没有进去。那是在中情局对他布杀局之后不久，他和Finch之间的坚冰刚开始松动。

现在回想，他知道这是Finch心理防线的某种松动。他的梦游也是：他仅在完全不自觉的情况下才会暴露自己内心的恐惧。

Finch曾经说过他是个偏执狂，而他的偏执显然延伸直至不能告诉Reese他的恐惧，仿佛他不确定Reese会作何反应。

当然了，他的确从未在清醒的状态下见到Reese的反应。

也许这就是症结所在。

Reese把车停好，跟着Finch上了三两步台阶走到大门口。他尾随他进门，看着Finch关门落锁，然后，他用身体作为优势将Finch困在他和墙壁中间。 

“John？” Finch的声音里有一丝关切，但没有恐惧，也没有慌乱。

“我没事；我一直反反复复对你确认这一点。你应该停止为我担忧。”

“绝无可能。” Finch的表情直率，不加遮掩。“你绝大多数时间都用来应对各种各样的情况；在这个过程中，你有可能被俘虏，受伤害，甚至丧命。而且让你面对这些情况的那个人，是我。”

“如果我不能接受这些后果，我第一时间就不会去。其次，你需要相信我有能力顺利脱身，Finch。再次，如果因为任何原因我未能成功脱身，我相信你会来救我。”

Finch抬起双手放在Reese胸口。有一瞬间，Reese以为自己讲得太过火了，Finch接受不了，所以准备将他推开。

但是，Finch抓紧Reese的衣襟，将他牢牢地揪住，仿佛是想要证实Reese的观点：Finch此前从未承认任何事是因为他害怕可能出现的反应——他看起来无法直视Reese的双眼。

“我发现我很难不为你忧心，时时刻刻。你因为我们的工作而冒险已经是够糟糕的事情了，但这个……这个我绝对无法心平气和地原谅。”

或者心平气和地处理，Reese心道。“我认为他不再是我们的隐患了。” 因为他注意到了Pierce的表情：Finch可不止是点拨他做事须三思而已，他还成功地威慑到他让他感觉到害怕。

“是的，” Finch安静地说，“我想也是。”他松开揪住Reese的手，等着Reese往后退出一步，才疲惫地顺着走廊一瘸一拐地走去 。

Reese隔着一段距离尾随在Finch身后。后者打开厨房的灯，给水壶灌满水放到炉灶上，然后从橱柜里取出两只马克杯。他在一只杯子里加了咖啡，另一只里放了滤茶器，并在滤茶器里添了几撮绿茶。

水烧开之后，他往两只杯子里注满滚水，咖啡递给Reese。

“你有梦游的习惯。”Reese靠在料理台上，宣布。

“我猜到了。那天在图书馆，你把眼镜递给我的时候，我能感觉得到你心里藏着事没说。应该是发生了什么事让你紧张。”

“不是紧张。只是……关心。”

“夜游症患者通常都很清楚他们周围的环境，Reese先生，所以他们很少弄伤自己。哪怕是从一定的高度摔下去也往往不会造成严重伤害，因为梦游者的身体保持着放松的状态。不管怎么说，我以前没太发生这种情况——至少就我所知。”

“你准备告诉我是什么原因引发的吗？”他知道答案，但他想要听到Finch亲口回答。

“压力，通常都是压力。具体原因因人而异，因情况而异。有可能是情绪沮丧，发烧，心理创伤。”

“具体到你身上是因为什么呢？”

Finch瞪着他。“我认为我们刚刚已经说到过原因了。我记得我是那个告诉过你如果我们继续这份事业则可能无人得以善终的人。”

Reese无法拿出勇气直白地承认，这已经比他预想中撑得久——不论是他们各自的性命，还是他们之间的搭档关系。他曾经说，他最有安全感的时光莫过于作为一个无名无姓的流浪汉露宿街头的时候——这句话并非谎言，但也不是全部的真相：那一度是他最有安全感的时光，直到，直到Finch接纳了他——尽管后来又发生了那么多事，他们又共同经历了那么多，但——直到如今亦然。

他不知道该怎么回答。Finch可不会因为他作出假保证而向他道谢，而且Reese也不想低估命运。也许就在明天，他会遇到一个比他身手更狠的人。也许Elias最终不想留下软肋了，所以往他车底安放一枚炸弹。如果Pierce找的人再厉害一点，或者，如果Fusco因为塞车而晚来一步。

Root最终可能……

Reese没办法顺着这个想法深入往下。他的隐忧可能尚不至于把他逼到梦游的地步，但这并不代表他没有隐忧。

他吃了一惊，因为Finch抽走了他手里盛着咖啡的马克杯，将它放置在料理台上。他伸出手，一只手贴住Reese的脸颊。

“没事的。”他说。

Reese挣扎着想要直视Finch的双眼，但气氛太凝重他有些无法直面。Finch并没有扳过Reese的脸逼迫他与他对视，但他的手温柔地放置在他脸上，保持着两人之间的接触。这是Reese的锚，让他在巨大的刺激下保持着冷静：他突然意识到，虽然当时是在睡梦中，但，至少Finch对于所思所感是诚实的。

“Harold。”他开口说。

“嘘，” Finch说，“John，我想要……这只是一个笼统的推定，但是……”他的声音渐低，这一次，Reese又留意到了Finch的恐惧，恐惧他可能作出的回应。

“也许你直接让我知道你想要什么就好。”他鼓励道。他什么别的都做不了，只能等着，看看Finch是决定推进，还是说这样太过，或者，太早。

Finch的手滑到Reese的脑后，温柔地将他的头压下来。他犹豫着，吻上Reese的双唇，纯洁而克制。Reese闭上眼睛，手放在Finch的后背处扶着他。除此之外，他没有做别的任何动作，而是让Finch掌控节奏和进度。

最终，Finch离开Reese的嘴唇，但没有放下他的手。Reese不得不睁开眼。

Finch本来目光专注地看着他，但现在退开一步，低下视线，垂下手。 

不难明白Finch在做什么：他依然担心他自己错误解读了Reese。他在给Reese一个机会，一个恐慌和逃离的机会。

“我可不这么想。”Reese往Finch身前踏出一步，“你做什么都没可能把我赶走，Harold。你为我感到担惊受怕肯定没可能把我赶走。现在这样也没可能。”

Finch靠到他身上。他笨拙地拍着Reese的手臂——也只有Finch才会把这个动作看成上二垒。

“今天晚上太跌宕起伏了。”最终，他抬头看着Reese，说，“我觉得我该去休息。”他拉着Reese的袖口边缘，等他发话。

“好呀。”Reese回答。他跟着Finch进了卧室，站在那儿，开始有点不知所措。Finch脱下自己的大衣和外套，然后站在那里看着他，脸上又流露出紧张的神色。Reese在心里默默说了一句“管他呢”，开始脱自己的大衣。

Finch不知何时走到他身边帮忙。他接过Reese的大衣，挂起来。等到Reese转回身，Finch抬手解下他的领带，然后开始对付衬衫。他将衬衫尾从Reese的长裤下抽出，触碰着Reese皮肤的手指那么温暖。然后他动手解Reese的纽扣。Reese发觉自己的呼吸既重又急，单单是因为让Finch为他脱衣服这件事。

因为让Finch掌握控制权这件事。直到Finch一只手放在他的肩膀上停而未发（因为希望先确信他有权继续）的时候，Reese才意识到，他一直都是让Finch来掌握控制权的，哪怕是在他还未明确意识到这一点的时候。所以眼下？眼下只不过是依循旧例更进一步而已。

之后，Finch贴着他的后背，一只手带着占有欲地放在他腰上。Reese微微转头回看着Finch。

“你今晚还会梦游么？”他若有所思地问。

Finch在昏昏欲睡中朝他微笑：“我想不会。但就算是，你永远都可以跟着我。”


End file.
